Devuelve la luz de mi vida
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu es una chica que ha sufrido una dura infancia. Maltratos, abusos, perdidas. Todo esto ha hecho que toda su felicidad y brillo en su vida desaparecieran. Pero siempre hay una persona que estará dispuesta a salvarte, a rescatarte de ese sufrimientos. AMUTO *O*
1. Una vida arruinada

**Esta es una creación de mi jodida mente en los momentos mas raros (en clases ewe)**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit. Si fuese mio quedarían traumatizados ewe**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**__** Una vida arruinada.**_

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 13 años, si tuviera que describir mi vida en simple palabras, diría que es un infierno, una tortura, no veo la hora de morirme.

Todo comenzó hace 2 años, según mis amigos, los guardianes y mis charas, yo era la heroína, mi misión era purificar las "X" de los sueños de los niños, traer la felicidad y desaparecer la maldad provocada por la malvada compañía de Easter, pero no toda historia tiene final feliz. Fui derrotada. Fui capturada por Kazoumi, el director de Easter, desde aquel momento, toda mi vida que estaba llena de colores y felicidad, había muerto, ahora, todo era negro y sufrimiento, parte de mi alegría se había ido a la basura.

Drogas. Violaciones. Torturas. A partir de ese día, me transformé en un objeto. No tenían piedad, me iban a hacer pagar todo lo que les había hecho, las veces que arruine sus planes.

Perdí todo, mi familia fue asesinada por esa maldita empresa, y mis amigos, no se que sucedió con ellos, pero la deben estar pasando igual de mal que yo. Ahora, solo veía a hombres hambrientos, malos, lo único que querían eran aprovecharse de mi débil cuerpo. Por otro lado... Mis charas, tanto como mi corazón, fueron selladas por una "X". Ellas seguían a mi lado, me acompañaban y me apoyaban, pero se podía ver el vacío en sus ojos y su apariencia era rebelde, eran iguales a cuando a Dia le salió una "X". Lo mismo era conmigo, cualquiera que me mirara diría que mi ojos ámbares, que parecían el mismísimo sol, perdieron su brillo, mi piel era blanca, casi gris, todo en mi se oscureció. No tenía fuerzas ni para hablar ni para moverme, ya ni comía, siempre que lo hacía tenían algo. Drogas. Tenía dos opciones, morir de sobredosis o hambrienta. Mi cuerpo ya era un esqueleto, me obligaban a comer para no perder mi figura, pero yo me negaba, allí comenzaron las torturas, cada "no" que decía, era una marca incurable en mi cuerpo, no... en mi corazón, en mi alma, que con el tiempo se fueron perdiendo...

Durante los últimos 2 años estuve encerrada en una habitación negra, siempre estaba trabada con llave y candados, no podía salir de ahí. Lo único que había en ella era una cama, una mesita y una puerta que daba a un pequeño y asqueroso baño. No había ventanas, ni lamparas, la luz no entraba por ningún lado, vivía en la oscuridad.

Ahora mismo la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto se estaba abriendo... no... otra vez no...

- Buenos días preciosa - dijo un hombre adulto, parecía un depravado, mas bien, todos los que vienen aquí lo son...

Yo estaba acostada en una cama, nunca me movía de allí, mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Aquel señor se acercaba cada vez mas a mi poniéndose en sima mio. Lo mismo de todos los días, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aún me dolía y me aterrorizaba. Lo único que visto es un vestido blanco hasta por arriba de las rodillas, un camisón, este estaba desgarrado, sucio, estaba desgastado, todo el tiempo me lo sacaban brutalmente. El hombre no tardo en hacer eso. Él comenzó a alimentarse de mi. Me daba asco, siempre fue así, no entiendo como la gente hace esto para demostrar su amor, esto es horrible, realmente duele, si tan solo tuviera fuerzas, no dejaría que esto pasara, huiría de aquí.

Pasó una semana, nada fuera de lo usual, el mismo infierno, pero últimamente he vomitado mucho.

- Amu, ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto mi chara Su, aunque su interior estaba vació, podía sentir su calidez.

- No... - respondí. Tomé un vaso de agua, me dolía mucho la panza y el apetito no paraba de invadirme.

Me pare, mis piernas temblaban, ya olvidé que era caminar. Me mire al espejo. Era un zombie, tenía ojeras, como dije antes, había perdido mi brillo y color, mi pelo era largo, pero estaba muy mal cuidado. Aún así la gente me veía hermosa, pero para mi, mi apariencia actual daba pena. Estaba en frente del lavadero, no tarde en ensuciarlo, mi vomito no paraba de cesar, volví a tomar agua, odiaba el sabor.

Por fin caí en la cuenta. Vómitos, el hambre que tenía, el dolor de panza, al principio creí que era los síntomas de las drogas, pero no, ya pasaron 2 meses y todavía no me había venido. Si. Estaba embarazada.

No tarde en contárselo a mis charas.

- Amu... tienes que huir - dijo Ran.

- No... yo no puedo... -

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, otro hombre entró.

_- Tu puedes... solo tienes que recobrar tu valor y fuerzas..._ - una voz sonó dentro de mi mente.

Una fuerza me impulsó, antes de que el señor me agarra, rompí el vaso que estaba al lado mio en la cabeza del él.

- ¿Que... fue eso? - no entendí de donde salió esa fuerza. Me asusté, de la cabeza de aquel hombre empezó a salir sangre, quedó inconsciente.

- Vamos... Amu... - mis charas salieron de la habitación. No dude en seguirlas.

No había nadie en los pasillos, era una buena oportunidad de escapar. En eso sentí unos pasos, comencé a correr, buscando la primera ventana con la vista. Fue un poco difícil, mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz.

- ¡Oye, tu! ¡Ven para acá, mocosa! - dijo un guardia.

Apresure mis pasos, mis piernas se tambaleaban, tenía miedo, si volvía a ser capturada, las consecuencias iban a ser horribles, quien sabe lo que serian capaz de hacerme...

Salté por la ventana, estaba en el cuarto piso, si no hubiera caído arriba de un contenedor de basura, seguramente habría muerto.

Corrí, no se hacia donde, pero no me detuve, llegue hasta un callejón, muy lejos de ese horrible infierno, por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, me sentí libre, aliviada y a salvo.

Los meses pasaron. Ya casi tenía 14 años, un nuevo ser nació, tuve a mi hijo en un asqueroso callejón donde estuve ocultándome. Me las arreglaba para robar, no me gustaba para nada hacer eso, pero si no comía, mi salud iba a empeorar, ya sentía a la muerte que venía por mi, ademas, mi hijo podía nacer enfermo. Mis charas también me ayudaban y buscaban alimentos.

Seguro se preguntaran "¿Por que no lo abortaste?" o "¿Planeas criarlo tu misma, tan joven y en ese estado?".

Durante mis 2 años en ese lugar, aprendí lo valioso que puede ser un ser humano, pero que también puede ser una basura, un ser miserable, lo único que le importa es su propia vida y no lo de los demás. Abortar puede ser algo sencillo, pero es muy costoso, nada puede igualar la vida, eso era lo que la gente de aquel infierno no se daba cuenta y si lo dejaban en un orfanato o en manos de otras personas, probablemente sufriría, odio esos lugares, ver a niños sufriendo por querer conocer a sus padres, pensando que jamas fueron deseados y que nunca fueron amados. Tan solo ponerme en su lugar me duele el alma y aunque este niño ahora sea un recuerdo de uno de los millones hombres asquerosos que me tocaron, no podía dejar de pensar que este bebe era un ser humano.

Había construido mi propio hogar y familia, no era lo que deseaba, pero algún día sabía que todo iba a cambiar, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien esta esperando por mi, que cambiara mi vida...

Escuche pasos, mi casa era una enorme caja de cartón con un colchón, tengo que admitir que es mucho mejor que esa habitación emo en donde viví mis peores pesadillas, cada vez los ruidos de un ser que caminaba se hacían mas fuertes. Tenía miedo, no quería que volverían a llevarme a ese horrible lugar.

En eso vi a un joven de unos 18 años de pelo y ojos azules zafiros, él paso de largo, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero antes de llegar al final del callejón se detuvo y me miró. Él se acercó a mi.

- Oye... ¿Que hace una niña como tu en un lugar como este? - no me gusto su pregunta, pero habló con un tono preocupante y serio.

- Eso no te importa - ya no confiaba en los hombres, me daban asco, no dude en cubrir y proteger con mi cuerpo a Yuuki, mi hijo.

- Ya, tranquila, no te haré daño, ¿Donde están tus padres? - preguntó.

- No tengo... - le contesté desviando la mirada.

El se sacó su campera, no, por favor... creí que ya había superado esa fase, otro hombre, todos son iguales, invadidos por el hambre de la lujuria. Cerré mis ojos, lo único que sentí fue algo cubriendo mi cuerpo.

- No puedo permitir que dos niñas estén en un callejón, quien sabe que clase de pervertidos andan en estas horas, ven - él se paró y me extendió su mano.

- No iré a ningún lado, tu solo eres un extraño, no dejare que... - no pude terminar de completar la frase ya que comencé a toser sangre.

- Por lo menos deja que te lleve al hospital - insistió.

Esta vez no me queje, mi condición era pésima, no solo la mía, si no también la de Yuuki. Mis charas me miraron, con un movimiento de cabeza me di cuenta que aceptara su propuesta. Confié en ella y le dije que si al chico.

- Esta bien... -

Él me levanto y me cargo hasta el hospital mas cercano como una princesa. Durante todo el viaje no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, al principio estaba alterada, me sentía incomoda, pero esos zafiros transmitían un sensación de paz en mi interior.

Cuando llegamos me acostaron en una camilla y me llevaron a una habitación, luego de eso me quede dormida...

**NORMAL POV...**

Amu estaba recostada en camilla, al lado suyo estaba Yuuki ella, al igual que su madre, tenían puesta una mascarilla. Ikuto estaba esperando afuera del cuarto, apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto - dijo una enfermera salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Hmm? Soy yo... - dijo dirigiéndose a ella. La chica lo invito a entrar.

- Hemos hecho unos análisis al cuerpo de ambas. La mas grande tiene graves heridas y marcas en su cuerpo, también sufre de anorexia, su salud es muy débil. Sus articulaciones apenas reaccionan, por suerte puede caminar y realizar movimientos básicos -

- ¿Y la otra chica? - preguntó Ikuto.

- Su hija es una recién nacida, debido a que su madre sufría de anorexia durante el embarazo, su salud también es muy inestable, es muy probable que su desarrollo y crecimiento sea perjudicado, ella también tiene anorexia. Pero la mas grave es ella... - dijo mirando a Amu.

- ¿Que? - dijo sorprendido - ¿Ese bebe es su hija? -

- Si, su cuerpo también comenzó a reaccionar mal, su cuerpo es muy chico y débil, ya que ella es muy joven para quedar embarazada. Esto me preocupa... ¿Tienes alguna relación familiar o de amistad con ella? - preguntó.

- No, la acabo de encontrar en un callejón - respondió.

- Mmm... - ella se puso pensativa - creo que había que investigar acerca de su paradero y su familia e informarle de su caso... -

- Señorita... - dijo otra enfermera desde la puerta - La necesitan en la sala de emergencia -

- Gracias, en seguida voy - dijo - Bien, los dejo solos, después hablamos - ella se retiró.

Ikuto agarró una silla y se sentó entre el espacio donde estaban las cama de las niñas.

- Esta chica... ¿Que le habrá pasado? - él agarró suavemente la mano y vio que su brazo estaba lleno de marcas de uña y quemaduras pequeñas - es como si la hubieran torturado... - él miro su reloj, ya era muy tarde y tenía que irse.

Él le dio su numero a la enfermera para que le avisara sobre alguna novedad de Amu y Yuuki, tanto sobre su pasado y salud.

* * *

**AMU POV**

Me desperté, mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, al principio creí que me había capturado de nuevo o me internaron en un loquero, lo cual me alteré bastante, pero luego de examinar con la vista el lugar en donde me encontraba, capté de que estaba en el hospital. Pronto comencé a sentir mas mi cuerpo, lo sentía mas sano que nunca.

- Buenos días, Amu - dijo una señora que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunté.

- Soy Mayoi, tu enfermera - contestó.

- ¿Por que estoy aquí? - mi pregunta era obvia, pero no sabía que preguntar.

- ¿Eres consciente del estado de tu cuerpo y el de tu hija? - preguntó.

-...- no contesté.

- Tu salud y la de esa niña es terrible, sobre todo la tuya, tu cuerpo esta lleno de marcas, quemaduras. También parece que tu alimentación y la de ella es muy mala. Y lo que mas me extraña es que hayas quedado embarazada. Intentamos localizar a tu familia o amigos. La policía esta investigando, pero nos ahorrarías suficiente trabajo si contestas nuestras preguntas - dijo Mayoi.

Un policía entró a la sala.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Suzaku - dijo el señor.

- Buenos días - dijimos a coro.

- Bien, Amu, necesitamos que contestes mis preguntas. Es obvio, y no lo niegues, tu y tu cuerpo han sufrido una serie de maltratos y según los análisis, de abuso sexual - dijo Suzaku - ¿Quien o quienes fueron los responsables de eso?

No sabía que responder, si lo hacía muchas cosas malas podían pasar. Kazoumi me lo había advertido anteriormente.

Fue una de las primeros días que estuve secuestrada por ellos, intente escapar y comencé a correr por los pasillos para encontrar la salida, cuando...

**_Flash Back..._**

- ¡Estúpida niña! - gritó un guardia - ¿Así que intentando escapar? - el me agarraba de la camisa.

- ¡Ya suéltame! - grité.

- Vaya, Amu - dijo Kazoumi, ese idiota, siempre aparece en estos momentos - Veo que tienes las agallas suficientes para involucrar a toda tu gente...

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunte desafiante.

- Veras... ¿Sabes que paso con tus amigos luego de aquella derrota? - dijo - Si intentas alguna forma de escapar y de acusarnos... quien sabe lo que podríamos hacer con ellos... - él se acerco demasiado a mi. Kazoumi me miró a los ojos.

Yo lo miré con una cara llena de odió, no necesitaba palabras para expresar mi ganas de matarlo.

- Ahora mejor regresa a tu habitación y acepta tu destino, gente como tu, que es derrotada miserablemente, solo sirve para obedecer a los superiores - él se fue y aquel guardia me regreso a esa asquerosa cárcel.

**_Fin del Flash Back..._**

No podía arriesgarme, seguramente si se enteraran de que los acuse, todos mis amigos serán torturados, lo mejor era permanecer callada hasta poder salvarlos por mi propia cuenta.

- Yo no lo se... - le mentí, estaba mal, pero no quería que mis amigos sufrieran.

- ¿En serio? Recuerda, esto es un caso muy importante, necesitamos que nos digas la verdad - él desconfiaba acerca de mi respuesta.

- En serio - respondí - Yo... no recuerdo nada, lo único que me acuerdo es que dos hombres se me acercaron y me durmieron... luego de eso no se nada mas... - inventé cualquier cosa para que pareciera verdad. Él pareció creerme.

- ¿Y recuerdas sus rostros? - preguntó.

- No -

- Ahora... hemos intentado localizar a tu familia y amigos, pero no hayamos nada, ¿Tus padres hicieron algún viaje de negocios? - sus preguntas me mareaban, me sentía en un interrogatorio.

- Mis padres fallecieron... - esta vez decía la verdad, mis ojos estaban a punto de traicionarme.

- Oh, ya veo... lo siento - dijo.

- No hay problema, en cuanto a amigos míos... no tengo idea cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente, pero hace mucho que no los veo - dije.

- Hace dos años se reportó la desaparición de 5 chicos, si no me equivoco... - dijo leyendo unos documentos - Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya y Fujisaki Nagihiko ¿Ellos podrían ser amigos tuyos? Supongo que tu eres la quinta desaparecida... -

Él tenía razón, había olvidado de que la policía tiene acceso a los documentos de las personas y también los casos de personas y niños desaparecidos. Iba a ser mas difícil mentir, ya que ellos podían saber mas que yo. Pero si finjo no recordar nada, quizás me salve...

- Si, ellos son amigos míos... hace mucho que no los veo... no recuerdo nada de lo que paso... -

- ¿Por lo menos recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que los viste y en que lugar? - él seguía con las preguntas.

- No - respondí, se que fue hace dos años, pero no recordaba con exactitud la fecha y el lugar, ni que fuera wikipedia...

- ¿Y sabes de alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Mis abuelos fallecieron antes de que naciera y solo tenía una tía y un tío que vivían en el exterior.

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente - dijo parándose y a punto de retirarse - Cualquier cosas te llamaré y te avisare si hay alguna novedad, nos vemos - antes de irse se paró en la puerta y llamó a la enfermera.

Él le hizo una breve pregunta, no pude escucharla, pero no me importo mucho, ahora estaba preocupada por Yuuki.

- Amu - la enfermera volvió a entrar - Tu salud esta mejorando un poco, probablemente te daremos el alta en menos de un mes, pero... ¿A donde iras? Si no tienes familia y no podrás cuidar sola de tu hija, quizás tengan que llevarte a un orfanato -

- Eso no es necesario - oí una voz que provenía de la puerta. Era ese chico.

- ¿Tu? - pregunté.

- Claro, yo te encontré en la calle, ahora es mi responsabilidad como ser humano, cuidarte -

- Oye... no soy un perro - le dije. **(N/A: Imaginen chibi e.e)**

- Da igual lo que pienses... de todos modos, ¿Crees que es mejor un orfanato? - preguntó.

No. En tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad me daba asco, no me gustaban esos lugares, según las series y películas infantiles, es un lugar donde los niños conviven felizmente, pero yo vivo en la realidad y se que no es así, allí solo hay niños que sufren y están desesperados por encontrar una familia.

-...- no dije nada, preferí darle la razón al chico - Por lo menos dime tu nombre... extraño... -

- Hum... que fría - dijo sonriendo - Mi nombre es Elvio Lao - ese idiota solo se hacía el gracioso. La enfermera soltó una risa, yo estaba sería y con la mirada fría.

- Ya, en serio - dije con mala cara.

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto - dijo. Esta vez le creí ya que su mirada ahora estaba mas seria, pero aún seguía adornada con aquella sonrisa.

Tal como dijo la enfermera, paso un mes y pude salir del hospital, fui "adoptada" por Ikuto, dudo poder llevar una relación de padre e hija con él, de todos modos era un chico muy joven y solo teníamos 5 años de diferencia y siempre estaba bromeando. Ahora... me pregunto como será mi vida con Ikuto...

* * *

**OKAAAAAAAAAS! xD**

**Este es el final del primer capitulo. Si les gusto dejen reviews c:**

**Bye! Mis hermosos y no tan sexys lectores como Ikuto (okno xDD)**


	2. Una nueva vida y oportunidad para ambos

**Holis... gracias por los reviews! Disfruten el capitulo *u***

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Tal como dijo la enfermera, paso un mes y pude salir del hospital, fui "adoptada" por Ikuto, dudo poder llevar una relación de padre e hija con él, de todos modos era un chico muy joven y solo teníamos 5 años de diferencia y siempre estaba bromeando. Ahora... me pregunto como será mi vida con Ikuto...

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Una nueva vida y oportunidad para ambos**_

Llegamos al departamento, Ikuto me ofreció tomar un baño, yo, desconfiada, me negué, pero no podía seguir así, llena de mugre. No tuve elección y acepté.

- Aaah... hace mucho que no me daba un buen baño - dije recostándome en la bañera, sin duda era relajante, ya había olvidado esa sensación.

- Amu... - oí a Ikuto que me llamaba, luego de haber dado 3 golpes en la puerta - Ya... ¿Que cosas haces para demorarte tanto...? - dijo con una voz sarcástica. Que molesto.

- Que idiota... - dije un voz baja, pero parece que me escuchó ya que soltó una risa - Sal rápido, ya es hora de almorzar... - escuche como se iba alejando.

Salí del baño, él me había dejado un vestido blanco, según él, era un atuendo de su hermana, aunque me quedaba algo grande. Baje a la planta baja, donde estaba el comedor, Ikuto ya había servido la comida.

- Vaya, eres mucho mas hermosa así - dijo él desde su asiento.

- ¿Que es lo que pretendes? - le dije en modo desafiante, desconfiaba de él, probablemente era una trampa.

- ¿Yo? Nada... solo decidí cuidarte. Pero no quiero que me veas como tu padre... - dijo él.

- ¿Entonces como? - pregunte.

- Como tu novio... -

Yo estaba masticando el primer pedazo de carne, al oír su estúpida respuesta, casi me atraganto.

- Jajaja es broma, solo trátame como un amigo... - dijo riéndose.

- Eso sera imposible ¬¬... - le dije.

- Uh... que fría -

- Claro, eres solo un desconocido, yo ya no confió en nadie...odió a los hombres - luego de decir esas palabras, continué comiendo, la sala quedo en silencio, en eso recordé algo, mas bien, algo...

- ¡Yukki! ¡¿Donde esta?! - grite.

Ikuto se paro y me agarro de la mano y me guió hasta una habitación en el segundo piso.

Cuando la abrió Yukki estaba durmiendo en una cuna. Yo miré a Ikuto sorprendida.

Yo me acerque a ella, la saque de la cuna y la abracé.

- Ya tenía planeado "adoptarlas", así que le pedí a mi madre que me diera la cuna que usaba de niño, esta habitación sera de ustedes a partir de ahora - dijo él.

- Gracias... - sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fui capaz de sonreír con sinceridad.

Ikuto también sonrió, él se sentó en una cama que había, supuestamente ahí dormiría, yo deje a Yukki nuevamente en su cuna - Amu, ¿Esa niña es tu hija? - preguntó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Como? Eres muy joven para quedar embarazada - me dijo.

- Eso no te importa - dije enojada.

- Claro que si, necesito saber todo acerca de ti, ¿No viste en la condición en la que estas? - él agarró mi brazo - Mira... estas llena de marcas, ¿Que fue lo que te hicieron? -

Yo no conteste, pero el insistió.

- ¡Amu! -

- Me usaron como un objeto. Listo ¿Feliz? - grité - ¡Accidentalmente quede embarazada en una de esas noches!... Es por eso... que odio a los hombres... todos son iguales... -

Ikuto me agarro nuevamente del brazo y me abrazo.

- No pienses así... Lo siento mucho... - dijo.

- Oye... suéltame... - dije.

Él me hizo caso - Amu, entiendo tu desconfianza, pero ahora tienes que olvidar todo eso y seguir adelante - él realmente se veía muy dulce en ese momento.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora -

- No te obligare a hacerlo, pero algún día me lo contaras, ¿Lo prometes?

- Si... Achus... - estornude.

- Que descuidada eres - Ikuto abrió el un armario y saco una toalla, él se acerco a mi y comenzó a secar mi pelo. Era un sensación agradable, su mano acariciaba mi pelo, me sentía muy relajada.

- Ikuto... - susurre - muchas gracias... -

- No hay de que, preciosa - él dejo la toalla y me dio un beso el la mejilla, lo admito, me sonroje.

Ikuto salió de la habitación ya que el timbre había sonado, yo me quede a solas con Yukki y la cargue. Su condición parecía mejor, ella sonreía y su salud había mejorado.

Ikuto estaba abajo, yo decidí bajar, quería saber quien era. Era el cartero.

- Que bien... me aceptaron - dijo el con una carta en su mano.

- Ikuto... ¿Que sucede? - pregunte aún con Yukki en mis brazos.

- Me aceptaron como violinista en un empresa - me dijo.

- ¿Tocas el violín? - pregunte.

- Así es... ¿Quieres escuchar? -

- Claro... - acepte.

Ikuto fue a buscar su violín y toco una triste pero a la vez dulce y tranquila melodía. Quede maravillada ante la canción que estaba tocando, realmente tenía talento, cuando lo escuchaba sentí un sentimiento de paz en mi interior.

El día paso, fue muy divertido, por fin pude ser libre de aquel infierno, ahora comenzara una nueva vida, pero aún seguía preocupada por mis amigos, tenía miedo de que Easter les haya hecho algo, tenía que apresurarme para poner mi plan en marchar e ir a rescatarlos, lo mas probable es que estén sufriendo igual que yo, en tan solo pensar en eso, se me pone la piel de gallina...

- Amu, tranquila, todo saldrá bien - dijo Dia. Me di cuenta que ya no estaba tan "vacía y negra" como antes, era como si su brillo estuviera recuperándose poco a poco, también era así con mis otros cuatro "yo", desde que Ikuto me encontró han estado diferentes.

- Gracias, Dia - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, lo mas raro, era que Dia también me sonrió.

Justo cuando me metí a mi cama para irme a dormir, Ikuto entró.

- Buenas noches, Amu, Yukki - él se me acerco y me dio un beso en mi frente, luego se acerco a Yukki y le acaricio la cara con sus dedos - Descansen... - él se retiró y cerró la puerta.

- Ikuto... - coloque mi mano sobre su frente, también me di cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

Finalmente me quede dormida con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

No se si fue un sueño o vi mal... pero me pareció ver que los huevos negros en donde descansaban mis charas, habían brillado por un momento, luego de eso, habían recobrado un poco de color.

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

Amu se despertó lo primero que hizo fue ver a Yukki riendo, ella la cargo y comenzó a jugar con ella.

- Vaya, para ser tan joven eres excelente como madre... - dijo él apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

- Buenos días... - dijo ella.

- Buenos días, Amu, tengo que irme por un rato, deje tu desayuno y el de Yukki abajo -

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó.

- Ayer recibí la carta de aquella empresa y quieren que vaya a mostrar mi talento - respondió.

- Suerte, seguro que te ira bien -

- Gracias, Amu, regresaré para almorzar, nos vemos... - él bajó y salió de la casa.

Amu también bajó junto con Yukki y desayunaron juntas.

Ikuto ya tenía 18 años, ya había terminado la preparatoria, por fin era un hombre, su sueño era convertirse en un violinista profesional y estar en alguna banda. Ese día ya se había presentado, él se dirigía a aquella empresa que lo había contratado, que le había dado una oportunidad para brillar. Pero había algo que él y todo el mundo no sabia de esa empresa...

Él entró a un enorme edificio, allí un hombre lo recibió y fueron hasta una oficina.

- Es un placer tenerte aquí, Ikuto, hemos leído acerca de usted, si no me equivoco, tu padre es Tsukiyomi Aruto, un violinista profesional - dijo aquel hombre.

- Así es, el placer es todo mío - el peliazul hizo un reverencia.

- Bien, espero que no nos defraudes, confiamos mucho en ti, se que tienes mucho talento - dijo.

- No lo haré señor, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad - Ikuto estaba realmente feliz.

- No hay de que... bienvenido a nuestra comunidad, Easter - dijo él.

* * *

**Este capitulo fue mas corto de lo que creí D:**

**Pero espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Desarrollando sentimientos

**Ohayo! **

**Perdon por no subir capitulo D: es que no se me ocurría nada xDD ademas que estoy en época de exámenes.**

**Ahora, disfruten el capitulo ^^**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Ikuto ya tenía 18 años, ya había terminado la preparatoria, por fin era un hombre, su sueño era convertirse en un violinista profesional y estar en alguna banda. Ese día ya se había presentado, él se dirigía a aquella empresa que lo había contratado, que le había dado una oportunidad para brillar. Pero había algo que él y todo el mundo no sabia de esa empresa...

Él entró a un enorme edificio, allí un hombre lo recibió y fueron hasta una oficina.

- Es un placer tenerte aquí, Ikuto, hemos leído acerca de usted, si no me equivoco, tu padre es Tsukiyomi Aruto, un violinista profesional - dijo aquel hombre.

- Así es, el placer es todo mío - el peliazul hizo un reverencia.

- Bien, espero que no nos defraudes, confiamos mucho en ti, se que tienes mucho talento - dijo.

- No lo haré señor, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad - Ikuto estaba realmente feliz.

- No hay de que... bienvenido a nuestra comunidad, Easter - dijo él.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Desarrollando sentimientos...**_

**Amu Pov...**

Ikuto se había ido hace unas horas, su talento con el violín era hermoso, seguro lo aceptarían. No sabía mucho de música, pero a mi me sorprendió.

Me senté en el sillón y vi un poco de televisión para relajarme. Lo primero que vi fue una publicidad de Easter.

- Que empresa tan falsa... - dije al verla.

Cambié de canal para ver otra cosa, pero no. En todos los programas pasaban publicidades de Easter, incluso los doramas y animes que pasaban eran presentados por esa cruel compañía.

- Amu-chan... - esa voz, era de Dia.

- Dia... ¿Sucede algo? -

- No te preocupes mas por esa gente, ahora estas a salvo -

- ¿A salvo? No lo se... -

- Puedo sentirlo, desde aquel momento, supe que Ikuto tenía algo especial... - Dia dijo aquellas palabras con tanta calidez, desde hace tiempo que no la oía hablar así, me gustaba, me sentía feliz. Dia, por alguna razón, había cambiado también.

Tampoco entendí mucho a lo que se refería, pero seguí buscando por la televisión algo interesante, al fin y al cabo fue inútil, terminé quedándome dormida.

* * *

**Ikuto Pov...**

Estaba feliz, me habían aceptado, por fin tenía un empleo.

Llegué a casa, Amu estaba durmiendo en el sofá, no pude evitar pensar que se veía realmente adorable.

Ya eran las 1:45, decidí hacer el almuerzo y despertarla.

- Eas... ter... - oí la voz de Amu, ¿Acaso dijo Easter? No estaba seguro, pero parecía tener un mal sueño. Ella estaba apretando fuerte aquella almohada del sillón que estaba abrazando y tenía una mala cara, antes de darme cuenta, salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Amu... - me acerque a ella y la cargué, me senté en el sillón y la apoyé sobre mis piernas, haciendo que quedara acostada con su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sentí que sus brazos se aferraban a mi y sus manos sujetaban mi camisa, me asusté un poco, ¿Que estaba soñando?

* * *

**Amu Pov...**

Cerré mis ojos, entré a mi mundo, empezaba a quedarme cada vez mas dormida, pero caí en un sueño horrible... una pesadilla... la realidad.

Otra vez estaba en esa celda, mas torturas, abusos, los mismo que había vivido anteriormente seguían invadiéndome, ni siquiera en mis sueños podía vivir en paz, literalmente. Esos recuerdos horribles se reproducían una y otra vez.

Mi cuerpo era maltratado nuevamente, era destrozado, podía sentirlo, el dolor volvía a mi cuerpo y mi corazón se ponía cada vez mas negro. No se cuando, pero sentí que anteriormente había sido purificado.

No solo eso, mi mente creaba las infinitas cosas que mis amigos podrían estar pasando en este momento.

Probablemente estaban sufriendo mas que yo, pensar eso me deprimía. No podía seguir sin hacer nada, tenía que salvarlos, somos amigos desde hace mucho y nos apoyamos el uno al otro.

Sentía esa ganas de querer despertarme, pero no podía, estaba atrapada en esa pesadilla, trataba de escapar, pero cada vez esa pesadilla aumentaba de mal a peor.

Pero fui rescatada de poso de sufrimiento en donde me encontraba atrapada. Sentí que mi cuerpo frío y frágil era protegido por unos brazos cálidos y suaves...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver la silueta el rostro de alguien.

- Ikuto... - dije al distinguir la cara de Ikuto.

- Amu... ¿Como estas princesa? - dijo acariciando mi rostro, seguido por un beso en mi frente que me había dado.

Al ver la posición en la que estaba y la distancia me desesperé.

- ¡¿Que haces!? - grité desesperada y levantándome, me di cuenta que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Ikuto.

- Amu, tranquilízate... - sentí sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Luego de eso la sala quedo invadida por el silencio, por ese tiempo me quede perdida en los ojos de Ikuto; su mirada era tan profunda y relajante, ese azul me relajaba, cada vez se acercaban mas a mi...

Hasta que me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban separados por muy pocos centímetros.

* * *

_**Ikuto pov...**_

Cuando Amu se despertó le acaricie la mejilla y le di un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que todo esta bien, ya que parecía haber tenido un mal sueño. Pero no resultó como esperaba, ella se desespero.

- Amu, tranquilízate - dije agarrándola de los hombros, ya que por su movimientos casi se cae.

Ella lo hizo, por un momento no pude evitar apartar mi mirada de su rostro, no se cuando, pero me di cuenta que ella era hermosa. ¡¿Pero que digo?! Ella ahora es como mi familia, solo es una niña de 13 años...

No importa cuanto intentara negar mis pensamientos, inconscientemente, no pude evitar acercarme a su rostro, tenía gana de besar sus labios, sabía que ella sufrió mucho y que odiaba a los hombres, pero yo quería demostrarle lo contrarió, quería darle cariño y hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Agarré su rostro suavemente, ella parecía estar perdida en mis ojos. Nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros, pero antes de hacerlo me detuve. Aunque quería demostrarle que no era igual que los otros hombres, era demasiado pronto, sería demasiado egoísta aprovecharme de eso para besarle. Antes de llevar a sus labios me detuve y la mire, sus ojos brillaban, también parecían confundidos.

Lo único que hice fue besarle la mejilla para que no piense otra cosa, ella no hizo nada. Pude sentir con mis labios la suavidad de su piel y como esta se calentaba por su sonrojo.

- Ikuto... - su rostro estaba rojo, inmediatamente la aparto hacia otra dirección, no quería que me diera cuenta, pero lo hice.

Para no volver a quedar en un silencio incomodo decidí hacerle una broma, para que no crea que realmente quería besarle en los labios.

- ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? - acto seguido solté una pequeña risa.

- ¡I-idiota! - gritó ella con el rostro mucho mas rojo que antes, la verdad se veía demasiado tierna - ¡Cla-claro que no! -

- Creo que tendrías que esperar un poco para que pudiese hacer eso... - volví a acercarme rápidamente a su rostro y coloqué mis dedos sobre su boca.

Cada vez que realizaba una acción ella aumentaba de color, pero no dijo nada, solo soltó un "Puf..." y se bajo de mi regazo. Una vez que lo hizo, sentí un olor. Recordé que había olvidado de que estaba cocinando. Corrí instantáneamente a la cocina.

- Perfecto, la comida se quemó, creó que llamaré al delivery -

Agarré el teléfono y llame, mientras esperaba a que contestaran volteé la mirada al living, Amu ya no estaba.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí parado? Ya se enfrió demasiado la comida, ni sueñes que te iba a esperar, si no quieres comer lo guardare para la cena - me gritó desde el comedor.

Entré a la sala, Amu estaba sentada en la mesa, sobre ella había un plato envuelto en plástico con un mensaje.

"¡Felicidades, sabía que te aceptarían, sigue así!"; eso era lo que decía. Ella estaba mirando hacia la ventana, su cabeza estaba siendo sostenida, su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa, luego de haberme gritado no dijo nada más.

Yo tampoco dije nada, abrí la bolsita y comencé a comer lo que había en ella, realmente estaba delicioso.

- No sabía que cocinabas... Gracias - le dije.

- Tsk... solo lo hice porque me pareció injusto tener que quedarme aquí si no hago nada... - fue lo único que dijo.

- Pues... esta carta dice otra cosa - dije mostrándosela.

Su expresión cambió - ¡Y-yo no escribí eso! - gritó.

- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces quién lo hizo? -

Ella solo miró hacia algo, no se a que - Chicas... - dijo en voz baja enojada, no entendí a quien le hablaba o a que se refería, pero no le dí importancia.

Continué comiendo, Amu solo me miraba mientras lo hacía, de vez en cuando le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba.

- Y... ¿En donde trabajas ahora? - pregunto repentinamente.

- ¿Acaso te importa? - dije picarón.

- Olvídalo... - dijo ella y se retiro del comedor.

* * *

_**Amu pov... (si, de nuevo xD)**_

Subí a mi habitación, mis charas me seguían.

- ¡Chicas! ¿Acaso ustedes escribieron esa carta? - grité.

- Cálmate, Amu-chan, de todos modos Ikuto estaba feliz... - dijo Dia.

- ¿Y por que debería importarme eso? -

- Él es demasiado servicial contigo - dijo Miki.

- Si claro... solo es un pervertido... - susurré.

Las 4 se miraron entre ellas, intercambiaron sonrisas y soltaron una pequeña risa.

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente, últimamente ellas habían cambiado, pude sentir en mi interior, que esa oscuridad que habitaba en ellas iba desapareciendo.

_"Puedo sentirlo, desde aquel momento, supe que Ikuto tenía algo especial... "_

- _¿A que... se refería con eso...? Ikuto... - _pensé.

Iba a preguntarles acerca de eso, pero recordé que habían cosas mas importantes:

- Ran... esta noche iniciaremos el plan -

- Amu, ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Tu cuerpo... - dijo ella preocupada.

- No importa, no hay tiempo para preocuparnos por eso - dije - Ran... hazlo - insistí.

- Chara Nari... ¡Lovely Dark! - dijimos a coro.

Mi transformación era diferente, antes era pura y llena de energía, ahora con mis charas con sus "X" era diferente; mi pelo era recogido hacia atrás con un corazón negro, usaba un vestido negro con detalles fucsias, con unas cintas que salían de mi espalda, también usaba unas botas negras hasta por debajo de las rodillas y unos guantes del mismo color.

- Bien, es hora de partir. ¡Vamos chicas! - salté por la ventana y me fui a rescatar a mis amigos. Ellas asintieron y me siguieron.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ewe **

**Ahora intentare actualizar lo antes posible :3**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	4. Riesgos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gomen por no actualizar este fic :c**

**Es que no se me ocurría nada xDD **

**Pero mi mente resucitó y el fic tambien *o* Espero que les guste c:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Riesgos**_

No dude ni un segundo más, ya lo había decidido, iría a rescatar a mis amigos. Me transforme con Ran y fui rumbo a Easter. Sin duda era un plan arriesgado, pero no iba a permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya.

- Chicas... - les dije a mis otras 3 charas, fíjense si hay guardias... -

Ellas volaron hasta las ventanas, todas estaban rodeadas, excepto una. Ellas me hicieron señas y con un salto entré al edificio. La ventana daba a una especie de ático, no había nadie y en aquella sala estaba toda sucia y solo habían muebles y maquinas viejas.

Me metí en el conducto de ventilación ya que escuché pasos que se dirigían en donde me encontraba. Aproveche y comencé a gatear y por este para ver si encontraba la oficina de Kazoumi.

- Shizuko... - conocía esa voz, era él.

- ¡¿Q-que pasa jefe!? - preguntó el guardia asustado.

- ¿Todavía no la han encontrado, verdad? -

- N-n-no... -

- ¡IDIOTA! - gritó él - ¡No podemos dejar que esa niña siga libre, podría demandarnos y quedaríamos en la quiebra y lo más probable es que vayamos a la cárcel! -

- Lo se, Señor, pero... ¿Que hay del "Plan B" dudo que ella quiera poner en riesgo a sus amigos... -

Justo lo que quería que admitiera, sabía que ellos los tenían secuestrados. Al principio creí que solo era una amenaza.

- Sacrificarlos es lo segundo y último que queremos hacer, pero si no hay opción es lo único que podemos hacer... ¡Por eso debemos impedir que es suceda! ¡Ve a buscar a esa malcriada de una vez y tráela... -

- ¡S-si señor! - ese tal Shizuko se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Kazoumi solo...

- Tsk... es niñata... le haré pagar cuando la capture nuevamente... - su voz me asustó, sobretodo su expresión, tenía miedo, pero no iba a rendirme, tenía que ser fuerte.

Solo tenía que averiguar la ubicación donde se encontraban Tadase y los demás.

- Chicas, escúchenme - le susurré a mis charas - necesito que averigüen en donde hospedaron a los demás y... - no pude continuar mi frase, mi cuerpo fue dominado por un terrible dolor - ¡Aaaaaaaaah! - grité.

Pude ver que Kazoumi alzo la vista y me vio.

- Mierda... no puede ser, ¡Chicas vayámonos! - gateé con toda la velocidad posible para dirigirme a la primera habitación vacía y huir por la ventana.

- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡ATRAPENLA! - gritó.

Yo seguía intentando huir del edificio, no tenía idea donde estaban los guardias, pero mis charas me guiaban para evitar ser atrapados por ellos.

Volví al ático donde estaba anteriormente y salgo por la ventana. Corrí un par de cuadras no muy lejos de allí para poder descansar, sentía mucho dolor, pero no lograba distinguir en donde.

- Amu... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Su.

- S-s-s-i-i... - intenté responder con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, pero en realidad me sentía muy débil. Deshice mi transformación, ya que esta gastaba mas energía de lo normal.

Sentía un dolor que jamás había sentido, mi corazón latía de forma indiferente y la cabeza me dolía mucho.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron mis charas, que fue lo último que escuche...

* * *

_**Ikuto Pov...**_

Terminé de comer lo que Amu había preparado y me fui a echar una siesta.

No tengo idea cuantas horas caí en los brazos de Morfeo, pero estaba agotado. Mis últimos días estuve esforzándome mucho para poder entrar en una empresa tan grande como Easter y tener la oportunidad de convertirme en músico.

Empecé a oír llantos, llantos de un niños, era Yuuki. Pasaron los minutos, me pareció extraño, creí que dejaría de hacerlo en cuestión de segundos, ya que Amu siempre anda muy aferrada a ella.

Abrí mis ojos y me dirigí a la habitación de ambas, pero a la única que vi fue a Yuuki en su cuna, aún llorando. Busque por todas partes de la casa, la cocina, el baño, el living, el jardín, todas las habitaciones, pero en ninguna parte estaba Amu...

Regresé a su habitación otra vez, me di cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, y que en el borde de ella había una marca de zapatilla.

¿Amu se habrá escapado? No... sin Yuuki no lo haría, y dudo que la dejaría aquí para que la cuidara, ella todavía no confía en mi.

Esperé 1 hora más y ella no regresaba, quería llamar a la policía, pero sería demasiado...

No decidí esperar ni un segundo más y salí corriendo de la casa a buscarla, no solo porque ya habían pasado casi 2 horas, si no porque estaba a punto de llover.

Busqué por toda la ciudad, seguía sin encontrarla, me estaba preocupando, y demasiado. Me había dado cuenta que había recorrido mas de lo que creía, estaba a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras de Easter, que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, muy lejos de nuestra casa.

- Ikuto... - era la voz de Kazoumi.

- Ah, Buenas tardes señor - dije haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Que te trae aquí a estas horas? Recuerda que tu empiezas dentro de dos días, ¿Tienes alguna duda o algo acerca de tu nuevo empleo? - pregunto amablemente.

- No, señor. Estoy buscando a una chica -

- ¿Una chica? ¿Como es? - pregunto algo sorprendido e... ¿Interesado?.

- Pelirosa, ojos color ambar, parece una niña de entre 12 y 14 años y su nombre es... - no continué, giré mi cabeza y mis ojos vieron una zapatilla rosada tirada en el suelo entre el edificio de Easter y un pequeño callejón - ¡Lo siento... tengo que irme señor! -

- ¡Espera! - gritó él, mientras me agarraba del brazo - ¿Como dices que se llama esa niña? - no me gusto la forma en que me pregunto eso ¿Que tramaba?

- ¿Para que quiere saberlo? - pregunte sospechando de su actitud.

- No lo se... parece muy importante para ti, ¿Verdad? ¿Es tu novia o algo así? - ahora sonaba más amable y calmado.

- No, ella es como mi hermana, eso creo... - (N/A: ¡SISTERZONE! okno xDD)

- Bien, sería lindo que algún día la presentes, ¿No? Puedes invitarla aquí cuando quieras, sería genial que ella sepa donde trabajas... - él sonrió.

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias... - dije.

Me despedí con una reverencia y corrí inmediatamente hacía la dirección donde estaba esa zapatilla. La agarré y la miré detalladamente, cuando lo hice me di cuenta que la suela era muy parecida a la marca que había en la ventana... No se porque pero la actitud de Kazoumi y la desaparición de Amu me hacía creer que estaban relacionadas.

No, Kazoumi ni siquiera me conoce, menos a Amu, sacudí mi cabeza y recorrí todo el perímetro de la zona, esa zapatilla seguramente era de Amu, aparte que la talla era la misma, lo mas probable es que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

La lluvia ya había invadido todo Japón, un tormenta se aproximaba, tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible, una niña como ella esta expuesta a cualquier peligro. Solo por si acaso, llame a casa, para ver si ya estaba allí, pero no, no respondía. El primer relámpago sonó iluminando un enorme y largo callejón, si mis ojos no me engañaban, un pequeño cuerpo se encontraba tirado entre unas bolsas de basura. Las probabilidades de que ese bulto sea Amu, eran mínimas, pero no pensaba rendirme. Corrí hasta allá, y la suerte, si es que podía llamarla así, estaba de mi lado, Amu se encontraba allí tirada, pero en muy mal estado.

- ¡Amu! - grité al verla, se encontraba muy mal, estaba toda sucia, Amu llevaba la misma ropa que la mañana, estaba muy desabrigada, solo llevaba aquel camisón. Pero era extraño, ella estaba descalza, y la zapatilla que estaba en mis manos y la marca de la ventana coincidían. Igual, eso era lo que menos importaba, alcé a Amu y la llevé a casa. Fue un viaje muy largo, estábamos muy lejos. Tuvimos que tomar un tren, con suerte pude encontrar un asiento para sentarme y aproveche para revisar a Amu. Ella no tenía ninguna lastimadura, lo cual era mas raro, ya que mientras esta inconsciente emitía sonidos de dolor, quizás solo tenía un mal sueño, ella solo tenía un pequeño rasguño y el resto de su cuerpo expuesto estaba sucio.

Llegamos y la recosté en su cama, lo cual aquel movimiento la despertó.

* * *

_**Amu pov...**_

Me desperté, sentí mi cuerpo mojado y que estaba frío, apenas abro los ojos me di cuenta que no me encontraba en aquél callejón.

- ¿I-ikuto? - dije al verlo.

- Amu... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla, la estaba acariciando. Agarré su mano y la saqué de mi rostro de mala gana.

- ¿Estoy... en casa? - pregunte analizando con la vista la habitación y sentándome.

- Si... dime... ¿Que hacías en ese callejón? - preguntó. Dios, no creí que iría directamente al punto.

- Etto... - no podía contarle la verdad, no se me ocurría ninguna excusa - No lo recuerdo... -

Él suspiró - Eres terrible... - dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- Déjame - dije corriendo su brazo. No se que quería lograr tratándome de esa manera, la verdad me molestaba, desvié mi rostro, pero volví a dirigirla a él, Ikuto estaba empapado, mucho más mojado que yo.

- Oye Ikuto... tu... -

- Si y deberías agradecerme - dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que iba a decir - Siempre eres tan cruel y fría conmigo... - por su tono de voz sabía que solo fingía.

- ¿A-agradecerte? - pregunté nerviosa.

- Sep... y creo que ya sabes como... me gustaría que fueras dulces y cálida, solo esta vez... - sentí como me acorraló contra la cama y su cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a recostarme otra vez.

Mi rostro se había teñido de un color rojo fuerte, la distancia entre nosotros era demasiado corta.

- ¡I-i-idiota! - grité empujándolo hacía atrás.

Escuche risas, risas que provenían de Ikuto - Dios... si que te enojas fácil... - todavía no paraba de reír.

- Jummm... - dije desviando la mirada - Y tu eres un idiota... -

- Que fría... bien, creo que te sientes mejor, ya me estaba preocupando... - dijo saliendo de la puerta.

Me quede sorprendida. ¿Ikuto se había preocupado? ¿Por que? (N/A: Emmm... No lo se... ¿Quizás porque te encontró tirada en una basurero en medio de la noche entre la basura? -.-)

- Idiota... - susurré.

- Amu... - oí las voces de mis charas.

- Chicas... - dije al verlas.

- Que suerte Amu, ¿Te sientes mejor, verdad? - preguntó Dia.

- Si... - respondí.

- Al final el plan no pudo cumplirse - dijo Su.

- Tienes razón, pero ya conocemos lo que traman, solo hay que descubrir el lugar en donde tiene a mis amigos -

- Es verdad, pero no apresuremos las cosas, Amu, tu estado todavía se encuentra mal... - dijo Miki.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunté.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que caigas dormida allá en el callejón? -

Intenté recordar, y así fue, recordé que antes de quedas inconsciente había sufrido un dolor terrible.

- No se preocupen fue solo en ese momento ahora me... - no pude continuar, sentí él mismo nudo otra vez, no pude evitar pegar un grito de dolor.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron las chicas. Él mismo grito provino de la puerta, que para imaginarse, era de Ikuto.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Ikuto acercándose a mi.

- S-s-s-i-i- ¡Aaaargh! - el dolor volvió a presentarse en mi. No pude evitarlo, me agarraba la panza para calmarlo, pero no servía de nada.

- Amu, ven, te llevaré al hospital - dijo cargándome.

- ¡N-n-nooo! - grité intentando zafarme de su agarré - ¡Déjame! ¡Es-es-t-toy b-bien! -

- ¡Amu! - gritó, la verdad me asusté - ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡No estas bien, no me mientas! -

- I-ikuto... - él realmente parecía preocuparse por mi - L-lo siento... - dije abrazándome a él.

- Ya, tranquila - Ikuto besó mi frente - no te preocupes, iremos al hospital, probablemente comiste algo en mal estado, todo va a estar bien... -

Yo solo afirme con la cabeza. Ikuto me llevo en sus brazos al hospital, que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos. Durante el camino me aferré a su camisa, el dolor cada vez era peor. Él solo acariciaba mi cabeza para calmarme, lo cual admito que servía bastante...

Llegamos al hospital, la doctora era la misma que la vez pasada. Su nombre era Mayoi

_**Normal Pov...**_

Amu e Ikuto estaban en el hospital. Mayoi tenía una seria conversación con Ikuto...

- Ikuto, justamente estábamos a punto de llamarlo, hemos echo otros nuevos análisis con una muestra del cuerpo de Amu -

- ¿Hay algo malo con Amu? - preguntó Ikuto preocupado.

- Si, junto con Suzaku intentamos investigar más de Amu y con el ADN de Yuuki intentamos localizar a su "padre" y abusador de Amu, ¿Has podido obtener alguna información en especial? -

- No, ella aún no dice nada, ni siquiera menciona a sus familiares y amigos -

La doctora suspiró y anotó unas cuantas cosas.

- Ikuto, esto es serio, Amu tiene Gonorrea -

- ¿Gonorrea? - preguntó confuso.

- Si, ¿Por casualidad ella ha estado yendo mucho al baño? -

Ikuto intentó recordar, justamente era cierto, ella iba mucho al baño. Pero ¿Que tenía que ver con la Gonorrea? Fácil...

- Cuando una persona tiene Gonorrea, los síntomas son diferentes para ambos sexos, a diferencia que los hombres, las mujeres, en la primera etapa, no suelen tener síntomas. La infección puede avanzar por las trompas de falopio, causando fuertes dolores en ella, incluso puede quedar estéril, en el caso de Amu no, ya que ella quedo embarazada de Yuuki. Esta enfermedad es causada por una bacteria llamada "Neisseria Gonorrheae" que puede afectar a las válvulas cardíacas, las membranas del cerebro y de las articulaciones... -

- ¿Existe... alguna cura? - Ikuto no quería aceptarlo, sabía que la vida de Amu estaría en riesgo...

- Amu tiene un cuerpo demasiado débil, ella tendría que entrar en un tratamiento algo arriesgado - ella le entrego un papel con los costos de dicho tratamiento.

Él no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarlo, pero estaba decidido, por alguna razón, no quería que la vida de Amu se echará a perder, daría lo que fuera para salvarla...

- Esta bien, haré lo posible para pagarlo - dijo él.

Mayoi sonrió. Ella invitó a Ikuto a entrar a la habitación donde Amu se encontraba.

- Amu estará bien, tiene que tomar Cefalosporina, eso la ayudará, pero no será suficiente, mientras más rápido sea el tratamiento, mejor - dijo, para luego retirarse del cuarto.

- Amu... - Ikuto se sentó a lado de ella, que se encontraba dormida y acarició su rostro con sus manos.

- I-i-ikuto... - susurró ella dormida.

- No te preocupes, preciosa. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo... - Ikuto beso su frente y también se retiró...

* * *

**Ok... seguro se preguntan ¿De donde mierda saque eso de la Gonorrea? c:**

**Bueno, los talleres de educación sexual de mi escuela sirven demasiado xDDD y gracias a ellos se me ocurrió como continuar este fic.**

**Dejen Reviews y continuo!**


	5. Sentimientos confirmados

**_(Sin comentarios ;w;)_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Sentimientos confirmados._**

Regresé con Mayoi, estaba teniendo una conversación con Suzaku, el policía y encargado de la investigación de Amu. Quería escuchar, pero preferí no meterme. Me quede parado entre la puerta y el pasillo. De allí podía ver a Amu durmiendo. A pesar de que apenas habían pasado unos días desde que esta conmigo, había algo en ella. Debo admitirlo, me gustaba, pero no era momento de pensar eso, ella se encontraba muy grave y mi deber era ayudarla.

Por suerte comencé a trabajar con Easter, si me esfuerzo mucho podre cobrar un buen saldo y pagar la operación y medicamentos de Amu o por lo menos pagar una buena obra social para no tener que preocuparme de pagar en circunstancias futuras.

- Ikuto - Mayoi me estaba llamando - Toma - ella me dio unos papeles - esta es la receta para el medicamento de Amu, como eras muy joven y apenas empiezas tu carrera y no tienes mucho dinero, esta señora te va a vender los medicamentos a un buen precio -

- Gracias - le dije, la verdad estaba agradecido.

- Puedes llevarte a Amu cuando despierte, por ahora su estado no es muy grave, los síntomas no son muy fuertes, lo más común es que tenga dolores constantemente, pero eso solo se puede solucionar si toma las pastillas que te acabo de recetar. Aún así el cuerpo de Amu recibió muchos maltratos, y estamos hablando de una niña de 13 años que no tiene muy buen desarrollado su cuerpo todavía, en caso de que todavía no se cure, si o si va a necesitar la operación - me dijo.

Volví a agradecer a la doctora, iba a regresar a la habitación donde estaba Amu, pero recordé que Suzaku estaba allí, tenía que darle algo.

- ¡Suzaku! - le grité ya que estaba a punto de irse.

- Oh, Ikuto... ¿Como estas? -

- Bien. Mire, ayer Amu escapó de casa... - comencé. Él parecía muy interesado por mi relato - no se porque lo hizo, vi una marca de una zapatilla, que coincidía con una que estaba cerca de un callejón, donde estaba Amu, pero cuando la vi solo llevaba puesto el camisón de la mañana y estaba descalza... -

Suzaku me miró impresionado y luego se puso a reflexionar.

- ¿Tienes esa zapatilla? -

- Si - dije sacándola de mi chaqueta.

- Bien, esto nos servirá mucho para la investigación -

Me alegré al oír eso, aunque mi expresión no lo demostraba. Escuché a Amu que se estaba despertando y fui directamente hacía ella. Amu se sentó en la cama y se estiró. Yo me senté en una silla al lado suyo.

- ¿Como estas, preciosa?... - tomé su mano derecha y la comencé a acariciar con la mía.

- Ikuto... - ella se frotó los ojos con sus dos manos, aún estaba media dormida - ¿Estamos en el hospital? - preguntó analizando el lugar con lo ojos.

- Si. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunté.

Ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza e intento pararse. Inmediatamente casi se tropieza, ya que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Por suerte no cayó ya que mis brazos la atraparon antes de que eso suceda. Solté una pequeña risa, ella se comportaba de una forma muy extraña pero adorable.

- ¿Vamos a casa? - pregunté.

Ella me miró con sus ojos soñolientos y volví a asentir sin decir ni una palabra. La cargue nuevamente en mis brazos y salí del hospital, obviamente después de despedirme de Mayoi y Suzaku.

Amu se quedo nuevamente dormida en medio del camino. Aproveche para ir a la farmacia y encargar su remedio. Por suerte en menos de 10 minutos llegamos a nuestra casa, ya era muy tarde, eran las 11 de la noche y al día siguiente tenía que preparar todo para comenzar a trabajar en Easter, tenía que esforzarme para poder tener éxito.

Fui a la habitación de las chicas, Yuuki estaba durmiendo, no había comido en toda la tarde, tenía que darle de comer, pero parecía estar bien, ella dormía tranquila y por suerte ya no lloraba. Iba a acostar a Amu en su cama, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban aferrados a mi. Intenté separarla, pero no podía hacerlo, no entendí de donde sacaba esa fuerza estando profundamente dormida.

- No tienes remedio... - antes de decirlo solté una pequeña risa.

Me acosté junto a ella. Amu seguía con sus piernas enredadas al rededor de mi abdomen y sus brazos aferradas en mi cuello. Con uno de mis brazos abracé su cintura y con el otro, usé mi mano para correr el flequillo de Amu y poder esparcir besos desde su frente hasta su nariz.

- Quédate tranquila, prometo que no voy a dejar que te pase nada y que voy a protegerte sin importar lo que pase... - susurré a su oído.

Me puse a acariciar su cabello hasta que caí profundamente dormido aferrado a ella. Yo tampoco planeaba soltarla. Realmente disfrutaba tenerla a mi lado, ella le ponía más color a mi vida.

* * *

**Normal pov... (Acá relato yo *u* lsjdslakdlaskdla, okno xDD)**

Durante esa noche Ikuto no soltó ni un segundo a Amu y ella tampoco a él. La única diferencia es que ella no era consciente de sus actos, pero en el interior realmente deseaba la ayuda de Ikuto y apoyarse en él. Mientra que el chico había admitido que empezó a sentir sentimientos hacía ella, que se preocupaba mucho por su salud, y que quería descubrir lo antes posible su pasado, pero él solo podía hacer una cosa a la vez, y se encargaría de poder pagar los tratamientos y cuidados de Amu.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana (Lol, esta frase ya la use como 304930920 veces en mis fics xDD) despertando al peliazul. Él abrió sus ojos y vio a Amu todavía durmiendo. Ikuto sonrió y decidió levantarse antes de que Amu se despertará y lo corriera a las patadas e insultos.

Antes de ir a hacer el desayuno, él miró a Yuuki que también se había despertado recientemente, ella reía y alzaba sus manos. Ikuto la cargo y bajó con ella.

Mientras tanto, Amu estaba hundida en sus pesadillas, rogando para que acabasen, todavía recordaba la expresión de Kazoumi en aquel encuentro. Ella no iba a rendirse, ni tampoco a dejarse a atrapar tan fácilmente. Amu deseaba que su vida llena de color negro fuera pintada por color alegres y felices, pero no todo era un cuento de hadas, los villanos no siempre son como uno de lo imaginan, no todos tienen piedad solo porque son niños, los villanos son realmente malvados cuando hacen sufrir a los protagonistas no solo con golpes, si no que también psicologicamente. Ella se había dado cuenta de ello, que su vida no era como las series que tanto amaba o deseaba vivir solo porque poseía poderes mágicos, y que tenía que aceptar la realidad, hacerle frente a la situación.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Amu, pero ella realmente no se daba cuenta que su vida iba mejorando, sus charas cada día iban recuperando sus colores y vida, ellas representaban el "yo" de Amu. Antes ellas estaban completamente vacías, sin vida, pero desde que Amu conoció a Ikuto, estas comenzaron a recuperarse, inconscientemente, el corazón de Amu iba mejorando espiritualmente.

Ella abrió sus ojos, con sus ojos comenzó a analizar la habitación, al no ver a Yuuki bajó al comedor donde oyó ruidos, Amu la vio riendo ya que Ikuto estaba jugando con ella en el sillón.

- Buenos días, Amu... - dijo alzando la vista y sonriendo.

- Bu-buenos d-días... - dijo sonrojándose y volteando la mirada a otro lugar.

- Ven - dijo parándose y alzando a la niña - Ya hice el desayuno - él camino hasta ella y le entregó a su preciada hija.

- No tengo hambre... - pero inmediatamente su estomago delató lo contrario. Ikuto agarró su mano e hizo que se siente en la sillas junto a la mesa. En frente de ella había una variedad de comida, ella quedo impresionada, realmente la ponía feliz ver tanto para elegir, Amu no había comido tanto ya que en ese lugar la tenían muerta de hambre.

Al final ella terminó escogiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Intentó agarrar la cuchara, pero por el cansancio y la poca fuerza que tenía tan temprano, impidieron que esta se mantuviera en su mano. Como era de esperarse, Ikuto se burló de ella y soltó otra de sus típicas risas.

- Santo Dios... - él se agachó para agarrar el cubierto que cayó al suelo y lo limpió, para poder agarrar con ella un pedazo de torta - A ver... di "Aaah" - él agarró el mentón de Amu para que abriese su boca.

- Idiota - dijo sacando la cuchara a Ikuto - no necesito tu ayuda para poder comer... - ella la intento agarrar nuevamente con firmeza, pero esta se volvió a caer y él volvió a reír.

- Ya, en serio, deja que te ayude - él volvió a recoger otro pedazo e insistió.

Amu no se quejó esta vez, Ikuto era muy insistente y se dejó llevar, abrió su boca y comenzó a comer. Apenas terminaba de tragar, ella volvía a comer otro pedazo que Ikuto le daba. Amu no se dio cuenta de que mientras lo hacía, ella tenía su mirada clavada en Ikuto y lamía toda la cuchara, saboreando cada parte de ella, imaginando que eran los labios del chico. Poco a poco, ellos se iban acercando más al otro. Cuando se terminó la porción, su boca estaba llena de chocolate, Ikuto se acercó a ella y comenzó a limpiarlo con sus dedos, pero la mano de Amu impidió que él continuara, ella la agarró.

- Por lo menos deja que te limpie. Dios, ni siquiera sabes comer... - dijo burlándose, pero miró a los ojos de Amu que tenían una expresión diferente, esta no estaba ni enojada ni llena de odio, era cálida, pero reflejaba la inocencia y sufrimiento de Amu.

Amu apoyó la mano de Ikuto en su rostro y se acercó un poco a él. Ambos se quedaron callados, los dos se perdieron los ojos del otro, como aquella vez en el sillón.

- Déjame limpiarte... - dijo acercándose a ella. Esta vez su tono era tranquilo y serio. Él sostuvo más fuerte su rostro.

Amu asintió acercando su rostro más a él, se miraron nuevamente y fueron cerrando cada vez más despacio sus ojos. Hasta que él pudo sentir el sabor del chocolate y los labios de Amu.

Él lamió los labios de Amu con su lengua, sin dejar ni un rastro de chocolate en ellos. Cada vez que Amu sentía el roce de la lengua de Ikuto sobre ella, iba abriendo su boca lentamente, permitiendo que él pudiera besarle y entrar en ella, donde había más que limpiar.

Las sillas de Amu e Ikuto estaban cercanas entre ellas, así que con un simple movimiento, Amu pudo sentarse arriba de él, pegando sus piernas al rededor suyo, sin cortar el apasionante y dulce beso que compartían. Ella no estaba consciente de sus actos, pero era lo que realmente deseaba, le daba vergüenza tener que hacerlo, pero en ese momento no le importo en lo absoluto, solo dejo que Ikuto continuara devorando sus labios, mientras que ella también intentaba jugar con los de él.

Luego de la limpieza ellos seguían sin separarse, Amu rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ikuto, y se pegó más a él. Sus labios a penas se separaron medio centímetro para dejar pasar el aire. Ikuto, sin dejar de ver a Amu, agarró con su mano la frutilla que sobró de la torta y la puso sobre la boca de la chica, para poder devorarlos nuevamente. Otra vez sus labios hicieron contactos y limpiaron con sus lenguas cada rincón del otro. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, esa combinación de carne y dulce los volvía locos y aumentaba el deseo de querer continuar. Pero los pulmones de ambos estaban a punto de estallar si no se separaban rápido.

Ikuto acaricio con su mano el rostro de Amu, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Amu... - susurró, provocando un roce de labios. Ella se encontraba embobada en ese momento, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y sus labios estaban hinchados. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro que chocaban con su rostro, esta era agitada.

- Iku... - Amu no continuo, sus ojos se abrieron, ella se dio cuenta de lo que acabó de pasar - etto... yo... gomen... - ella sintió que su cintura era rodeada por unos brazos - ¡Baka! - ella bajó de las piernas de Ikuto y corrió hasta su habitación.

Ikuto también se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, sus actos fueron inconscientes, pero sinceros, solo que se habían apresurado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Amu estaba en posición fetal, apretando su almohada, repitiendo cada momento en su mente lo que pasó, aún no entendía como fue que ella hizo eso, se suponía que ella odiaba a Ikuto, no, hacía cualquier hombre sentía ese sentimiento de rechazo, pero desde su interior sintió que era diferente; que él ere diferente a los demás, aquella sensación que sentía consigo misma le parecía extraña, ya desde tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Amu. ¿Que paso? - preguntó Su.

- No lo se... - le contestó.

Las 4 se miraron entre sí, la única que entendía era Dia.

- Amu, tranquila, ¿Porque estas triste? -

- ¡No lo se! ¡No lo entiendo! Yo... yo... -

Dia apoyó su mano sobre el rostro de Amu y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que ella no veía en tiempo.

- Amu, ¿Que piensas de Ikuto? ¿Por que eres así con él? -

- Es solo un idiota, ni siquiera se porque sigo aquí, odio a los hombres, son una basura... - ella apretó su almohada.

- ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Entonces porque lo besaste? -

- Siento que actué inconscientemente... algo me impulso a hacerlo... -

- Amu, mírame, tu corazón... puedo sentirlo gracias a Ikuto estas recuperando tu brillo... -

- ¿Mi brillo? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Amu reflexiono las palabras, en cierto modo le dio la razón.

- Pero... ¿Puedo confiar realmente en él? -

- Eso lo descubrirás tu misma y tus sentimientos... -

Amu no dijo nada más, la habitación fue invadida por el silencio y los pensamientos de Amu, estaba confundida, quería encontrar una respuesta acerca de sus sentimientos, pero unos golpes que provenían de la puerta lo interrumpieron.

- Amu, ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar? - era la voz de Ikuto.

- H-hai... - respondió ella.

Ikuto entró y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, Amu estaba recostada dándole la espalda.

- Etto... Amu. Gomen... - dijo Ikuto. Ella no respondió, no sabía que decirle - La verdad que lo siento mucho, no quería besarte así de repente luego de lo que se lo que fue tu pasado, perdón... no te culpo si me odias... - Ikuto se levantó y estaba a punto de irse, pero una mano le impedía.

- Ikuto, espera... - dijo sosteniendo de su camisa. Él chico abrió sus ojos lo más grande posible, los ojos de Amu estaban llenos de lagrimas y su rostro estaba sonrojado - Por favor... no te vayas, quédate conmigo... -

- Amu... - él volvió a sentarse al lado de ella, quedando a su altura. Ikuto sostuvo el rostro de la chica y seco sus lagrimas.

- Por favor... no me dejes... - él sintió como Amu se aferraba a él en un abrazo. Ikuto simplemente se sorprendió.

- Jamás voy a hacerlo, princesa - Ikuto correspondió el abrazo.

Amu fue tirando a Ikuto más hacía ella, haciendo que él terminara arriba suyo. Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos. Ikuto deseaba besar sus labios otra vez, intentó controlarse, pero eso no era necesario, ya que Amu se le adelantó.

Otra vez ellos entraron en un mar de besos, solo que esta vez se le fue sumando caricias extras. Apenas se separaron Ikuto besaba el cuello de su querida pelirosa, creando un recorrido hasta su oreja y susurrarle palabras que provocaba que las mejillas de Amu se sonrojaran más de la cuenta.

- Lo siento Amu, no se porque, pero empecé a amarte alocadamente, no dejaré que nadie más te ponga un dedo en sima a menos que sea yo, juró que voy a protegerte con mi propia vida... - él se bajó de arriba de ella y se acotó a su lado para abrazarla.

- I-Ikuto... - ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Y se quedó dormida...

Desde aquel día la relación entre Amu e Ikuto iba floreciendo, ya hasta casi eran novios. Ikuto comenzó a trabajar en Easter y la salud de Amu iba mejorando incluso sus charas recuperaron su color y alegría por la felicidad del corazón de Amu.

Pero había ciertas cosas que ellos jamás se hubieran imaginado, Ikuto no tenía ni la menor idea que trabajaba para la empresa de su peor enemigo.

- Oye, Ikuto - dijo Kazoumi.

- Oh, Buenos días señor ¿Pasó algo? -

- Solo quería preguntarte si al final encontraste a esa chica que buscabas hace unas semanas, lamento no preguntarte anteriormente pero no se me presento la oportunidad... -

- Ah si, por suerte pude hacerlo, ya hasta temía por mi vida... -

- Me alegro mucho ¿Le parece bien si puedo conocerla algún día? -

- No hay ningún problema, si quiere puede venir a cenar la próxima semana... -

- Excelente... - dijo Kazoumi con una sonrisa triunfante...

* * *

_**:OOOOOOOOOO OH MAI GAAAAAAAA! (okno xDDD)**_

_**Bien, ¿Que pasará cuando Kazoumi descubra que Amu estaba al cuidado de Ikuto? ¿O que pensará Amu cuando se enteré que Ikuto trabaja para su peor enemigo? **_

_**Buscarlo en Yahoo respuesta no servirá de nada (? xD**_

_**Asi que esperen el próximo capitulo.**_

_**De paso agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic, a pesar de que deje de escribir porque no se me ocurría nada ewe.**_

_**¡Chauchis!**_


	6. Mala suerte

_**Capitulo 6: Mala suerte.**_

Abrí mis ojos y alcé mi mirada hacía arriba, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Ikuto aún estaba acostado al lado mió, sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura y su respiración. Mi rostro estaba muy cerca suyo. Todas las noches dormía junto a él, ya se había hecho una costumbre, debido a sus caprichos e insistencias, pero debo admitir que en cierto modo me gustaba, solo que me costaba admitirlo y decirle lo que sentía... Nuestra relación había mejorado bastante, yo diría que demasiado.

Los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron, permitiéndome ver aquellos zafiros brillantes, mientras me perdía en ellos no me dí cuenta que los labios de Ikuto estaban apoyados sobre los míos.

- Buenos días preciosa... - dijo separándose, sentí su mano recorriendo mi mejilla.

- H-hola... - dije apartando mi mirada a otra dirección.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

- N-nada... - respondí nerviosa - Oye... ya son las 11... ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? - dije como excusa.

- No se... creo que quiero quedarme así todo el día - dijo abrazándome y apretándome más a él.

- Ya... no querrán que te despidan, ¿Verdad? - dije intentando librarme de su abrazo.

- Oh vamos Amu... ya te estas poniendo fría... - dijo aferrándose más a mi.

- ¡O-oye! - exclamé - ¡Suéltame Baka Hentai! -

Como siempre, el soltó una de sus usuales risas y me soltó. Ikuto se levantó, iba a salir de la habitación pero...

- Iré a hacer el desayuno y te dejaré el almuerzo listo, probablemente regresé para la noche. ¿Crees que puedas cocinar algo sin envenenarme? -

- ¡Baka! ¡Claro que si! - grité enojada.

- Si lo haces lo más obvio es que me despidan -

- ¿Eh? - pregunté confundida. Salí de la habitación y seguí a Ikuto que estaba bajando por la escalera.

- ¿No te dije? Esta noche vendrá a cenar mi jefe, antes de eso necesito arreglar unos asuntos y no se si llego a preparar la cena - él se detuvo.

- ¿Tu jefe? -

- Si, hace unos días le conté que tu salud iba mejorando, así que me dijo que le gustaría conocerte. Además que como cualquier empleado es normal que invite a mi jefe a cenar, posiblemente pueda conseguir un aumento o ascenso. ¿No crees? -

Yo no contesté solo afirme con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ya había pasado 4 meses desde que Ikuto y yo comenzamos a "llevarnos mejor", también desde que él comenzó a trabajar, ciertamente ni siquiera sabía donde lo hacía, nunca me hablaba sobre su empleo, solo se dedica a molestarme cada vez que está en casa.

- Bien, mi pequeña hentai, no hagas nada raro mientras no esté, ¿Ok? - dijo en la cocina.

- ¡Cállate! ¡El único hentai aquí eres tu! - dije caminando furiosa hacía él.

Iba a darle uno de mis típicos golpes, pero el me agarró el brazo, acorralándome contra la pared.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero... - pude sentir su respiración en mi oreja - a ti te gusta, ¿Verdad? - su lengua lentamente fue subiendo y bajando por esta.

- Aaah... oye... basta... ¡Baka! - grité empujándolo hacía atrás.

Ignorando las risas y burlas de Ikuto fui a sentarme a esperar el desayuno mientras veía la televisión. Como siempre, cada vez que iniciaba el espacio publicitario se la pasaban dando comerciales y propagandas de Easter, no se si mis ojos me engañaban o no, pero en un momento me pareció ver a Ikuto entre algunos de los músicos que habían...

- Oye... - de repente la televisión se apagó antes de que resolviera mi duda - te estoy hablando hace media hora... - dijo Ikuto.

- Ah, gomen - dije volviendo a la realidad y olvidando lo sucedido - ¿Que pasa? -

- ¿No piensas despedirte? - preguntó - Me tomo la molestia de cocinarle a mi amada ¿Y ni siquiera ni un "adiós"? -

- Adiós, suerte con tu trabajo, no hagas nada raro, blah, blah - dije sarcásticamente y sacudiendo mi mano sin darle importancia.

De repente sentí como agarraba mi muñeca y me recostaba en el sillón, sosteniendo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza.

- Vamos, no seas fría... Amu-koi... Por lo menos un beso de despedida - susurró en mi oído.

- ¡O-oye! ¿¡Q-que estás- fui interrumpida porque los labios de Ikuto comenzaron a devorar los míos.

- Así esta mejor - dijo acariciando mi mejilla sonrojada. Él se paró y abrió la puerta - Nos vemos, Amu-koi - dijo guiñándome un ojo y sacándome la lengua, antes de cerrarla.

Me quedé recostada en el sofá y me toque los labios. Me puse a comparar mi vida antes y después de empezar mi nueva vida. Realmente ahora era mucho mejor. Sabía que algo bueno saldría de todo esto, pero aún había cosas que tenía que solucionar. A pesar de que fui capaz de volver a sonreír, recordé que todavía mis amigos siguen esclavizados, debía rescatarlos lo antes posibles. Mi salud por suerte ya estaba mejor y tenía la fuerza necesaria para volver, pero no iba a hacerlo ahora, tenía que preparar todo para la cena de Ikuto y su jefe, podría hacerlo otro día, pero tenía que darme prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Amu-chan! - gritó Ran agitando sus pompones, que bien, ella volvió a ser ella misma - ¡¿Que piensas cocinar esta noche?! -

- ¡Amu! ¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Déjaselo todo a Su-desu! -

- ¡Yo te ayudaré a diseñar tu vestido de gala! - gritó Miki.

- Algo me dice que esta noche va a ser muy emocionante... - dijo Dia.

- Si... - dije sonriendo.

- ¡Bien! ¡¿Por donde empezar!? -

- Ya cálmate, Ran, tu no haces nada más que mover tus pompones y hacer desastres...

Ran hizo un puchero y comenzó una de sus típicas peleas con su hermana Miki, mientras que Su rogaba para que se detenga. No podía hacer nada, a pesar de que ellas eran así de molestas, estaba feliz de que eran ellas misma. Intercambie sonrisas con Dia y subí a mi habitación para alimentar a Yuuki y poder empezar con mis planes, pero de repente, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola? -

- ¿Hola? ¿Amu? ¿Eres tu? - no lograba reconocer la voz.

- S-si ¿Quien habla? - pregunte nerviosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Suzaku! ¿Esta Ikuto por casualidad? -

- No... -

- Uh, que pena - dijo desanimado - bueno, dile que tengo nuevas noticias y que me llame lo antes posible -

- No hay problema... -

- Muchas gracias, linda. Que tenga un buen día - dijo despidiéndose.

- Igualmente... - respondí.

Corté la llamada y vi que por suerte mis charas dejaron de pelear.

- ¿Quien era? - preguntó Ran.

- Era Suzaku -

- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que quería? -

- Dijo algo sobre "nuevas noticias" -

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con tu investigación? - las palabras de Miki me hicieron abrir los ojos sorprendida. Si ellos lograban descubrir mi relación con Easter, lo más probable es que ponga en riesgo la vida de mis amigos, tenía que hacer algo antes de que sea muy tarde...

- Tranquila, Amu - dijo Dia - hoy es un día especial, debes relajarte... -

- ¡Es cierto-desu! ¡Vamos Amu-chan! ¡Tenemos que preparar todo! -

- Pero es muy temprano, Su... -

- ¡Si, pero hay que limpiar la casa, decorarla, cocinar y hacer un montón de cosas-desu! ¡No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte! -

- Si, mientras yo voy a diseñar tu vestido - dijo Miki yendo hacía mi habitación. Ran la siguió. Mientras que Dia y Su se quedaron conmigo.

Todo el día estuve preparando para la llegada del jefe de Ikuto, lo más complicado fue la cena, ya que Su me recomendó que haga un plato bien elaborado. Ya había terminado y eran las 6:30, tenía tiempo de sobra, por suerte. Fui a bañarme, tarde mas o menos unos 30 minutos, cuando salí me puse un vestido negro por en sima de la rodilla y me recogí el pelo.

- !Wow, Amu! - gritaron mis charas - ¡Estas hermosa! -

- G-gracias - dije sin evitar sonrojarme y avergonzada.

- Yo diría sexy... - sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban por detrás.

- ¡Aaaah! - grité asustada, pero logré reconocer la voz de Ikuto - I-ikuto... - dije mas calmada.

- ¿Que pretendes poniéndote así se provocativa? - él susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

No sabía que responder pero Ikuto me levantó y me recostó sobre mi cama.

Inmediatamente me robo otro de sus besos, sin duda me molestaba pero al mismo tiempo amaba cuando lo hacía. No pude evitarlo, hice un movimiento inconsciente y logré terminar arriba suyo, iba a hacerle pagar...

- A-amu... - susurró Ikuto, casi en forma de gemido. Si, lo estaba torturando con su punto más débil, su oreja. Pero no dure mucho, con su fuerza nuevamente quede abajo suyo - Así que... ¿Quiere jugar, pequeña hentai? -

- O-oye... I-ikuto... A-aah... - Ikuto besó mi cuello e hizo un recorrido hasta mi oreja con su lengua.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó con una voz sensual, sin dejar de jugar con mi oreja.

- Aah... no... baka... Aaaah... - dejé de soltar aquellos ruidos que Ikuto provocaba con sus toques, ya que me silenció con un beso.

Me deje llevar por él, sentí que que sus manos comenzaban a acaricias mis piernas. Las caricias de Ikuto eran diferentes a las de esos tipos, cada vez que él me tocaba era una chispa de felicidad, al principio desconfiaba, pero me di cuenta que gracias a él, tanto mis charas como yo, recuperamos nuestro brillo. Él siempre es gentil y cariñoso conmigo, a pesar de que lo veía como un maldito pervertido, y lo sigue siendo, siempre me siento segura en sus brazos, en cambio antes no, esos tipos eran malos y rudos, me hacían sentir un profundo asco y deseos de querer suicidarme.

Me separé de él, no porque mis pulmones exigían aire, si no porque escuché el sonido del timbre.

- ¿Por que te detienes? - preguntó al ver que me estaba parando.

- ¿No escuchaste el timbre? -

- Si, ¿Y? -

- Puede ser tu jefe ¿Piensas hacerlo esperar? -

- Vamos... 5 minutos no va a hacer que me despide... - aquellas palabras las susurró en mi oreja, siendo nuevamente victima de sus brazos.

- Idiota... - me libré de aquel abrazo y baje la escalera para abrir la puerta - Buenas noches, pase usted a... - no podía creerlo, mi voz no salía de mi interior, no sabía si era una pesadilla o mis ojos me engañaban, pero en frente mío estaba, nada más ni nada menos que, Kazoumi.

- Cuanto tiempo, Amu... -

* * *

_**O.o **_

_**Ok xD espero que les haya gustado, byee! **_


	7. ¿Traición?

_**Algo me dice que no salgo viva de aquí (? xDDD**_

_**"Disfruten" el capitulo (Muajajajajajajaj e.e)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Traición?**_

Amu no podía creerlo, el jefe de Ikuto era su peor enemigo, justo cuando por fin se sentía a salvo, fue descubierta por Easter nuevamente ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Como tenía que reaccionar y enfrentar la situación? Ella tenía miedo, miedo de volver a ser capturada y esclavizada, miedo a no poder rescatar a sus amigos, miedo... miedo a no volver a Ikuto nunca más y a sus charas. Amu idearía un plan, no iba a dejarse vencer otra vez de alguna forma iba a escapar de allí.

- Buenas noches, jefe... - dijo Ikuto mientras acomodaba su corbata y baja de las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, Ikuto, gracias por invitarme a su casa -

- No hay que agradecer, es todo un placer - él sonrió - Amu, el es Kazoumi, mi jefe -

- H-h-hola... - dijo ella nerviosa.

- Es un gusto conocerla - él fingió una sonrisa.

- Por favor, pase - dijo Ikuto.

Kazoumi entró a la casa y se sentó en la mesa.

- Amu, ¿Preparaste la cena? - susurró Ikuto a Amu.

- Si, esta en el horno - dijo fríamente.

- Oye, ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada... ahora vuelvo -

Amu salió de la cocina, sin que Kazoumi la viera subió las escaleras y corrió rápidamente a su habitación.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron sus charas - ¡¿Que paso?! - preguntaron al verla con un rostro llena de horror y miedo.

- Kazoumi... Kazoumi está aquí... - dijo, sus palabras temblaban.

- ¡¿Eeeeh?! -

- No puede ser-desu... -

- ¡¿Que vas a hacer?! - preguntó Miki.

- ¡Luchar! - gritó ella - ¡No voy a caer tan fácilmente otra vez! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hay que rescatar a mis amigos y una vez que lo haga haré que Kazoumi sea juzgado por la justicia! -

- ¿Y que hay de Ikuto? - preguntó Ran - ¿Que le dirás cuando se de cuenta que escapaste otra vez y regreses? -

- Eso no importa, hay otras cosas por la que debo preocuparme -

- Tiene razón - dijo Dia - lo que importa es evitar más amenazas y peligros para tus amigos, Ikuto estará bien - sonrió.

- ¡No perdamos mas tiempo! - dijo Amu - ¡Miki Chara Nari! -

- ¡Hai! - afirmó su chara azul.

Amu no dejo escapar ni un segundo más y se transformó con Miki, por primera vez pudo sentir una transformación con sus charas después de tanto tiempo. Ella y sus otras charas fueron a Easter, ahora que el jefe, el de mayor autoridad, no se encontraba en los estudios, era más fácil tener que escabullirse allí, sobretodo porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde...

* * *

Mientras tanto, los minutos pasaron e Ikuto estaba nervioso ya que Amu todavía no bajaba.

- Lo siento señor, Amu es algo tímida. Iré a buscarla, regresó en un minuto... - él se paró, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirosa - ¡Oye, Amu! - él tocó la puerta - ¿Que haces? - él estaba medio enojado, sentía que Amu iba a echar a perder toda la noche.

Ikuto no escuchó ni un sonido proveniente de la habitación.

- ¡Amu! - gritó. Esta vez no dudo en abrir la puerta. Pero no vio nada, solo a Yuuki durmiendo en su cuna, como siempre - ¡Amu! - está vez su grito era de preocupación - Maldición, ¿A donde fue? -

Él bajo rápidamente para no hacer esperar más a su jefe.

- Lo siento, ella esta muy cansada, creo que no cenará con nosotros esta noche - dijo como excusa.

- Oh, no hay problema. Es una pena, espero poder cenar con ella otro día -

- Seguro que si -

Durante la cena Ikuto y Kazoumi estuvieron discutiendo acerca del futuro del peliazul, temas de negocios entre jefe y empleado, todo salió bien para él, pero aún así los nervios lo consumían vivo ¿Donde estaba Amu? ¿Por que se fue durante la cena? Apenas terminaron comer y de discutir sobre el puesto del chico, Ikuto quería buscar a Amu, ya que luego de 2 horas, ella no aparecía y era demasiado tarde.

- Agradezco que haya venido, señor - dijo acompañando a Kazoumi hasta la puerta.

- Oh ¿Tan rápido? Creí que le gustaría acompañarme a un sitio - dijo él.

- Emm... bueno, aún no es muy tarde... - él quería rechazar la oferta para ir y buscar a Amu, pero no tuvo otra opción.

- Genial, ven -

Ambos salieron a la calle y se subieron a un coche negro.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? - preguntó.

- No te preocupes por ello, ya veras... - Ikuto no se dio cuenta, pero nada bueno venía de las intenciones de Kazoumi.

* * *

Amu y sus charas se encontraban nuevamente recorriendo los conductos de aire de Easter, buscando alguna habitación sospechosa o alguna pista sobre la ubicación de sus amigos

-Oye, Amu ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar los chicos? - pregunto Miki desde el interior de Amu.

- Se que ellos los tienen secuestrados en algún lugar, pero dudo que sea aquí, ya recorrí anteriormente todo el edificio, pero debe haber una pista por aquí, o seguramente que están en otra sucursal de Easter u otra empresa aliada con ellos -

Ella siguió recorriendo, pero los guardias y empleados no revelaban nada, sin Kazoumi parecía que no se hablaba ni del tema, pero no planeaba darse por vencida tan rápido.

- Oh, jefe, regresó antes de lo esperado... - dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido regresó? - exclamó Amu sorprendida.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante, jefe? - volvió a preguntar uno de los guardias.

- Si, todo salió como esperábamos, la hemos encontrado, todo gracias a Ikuto que cooperó correctamente - dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

- _¿Que? ¿Ikuto? ¿A que se refiere? ¿Como que todo salió como esperaba?_ - las preguntas y confusiones se mezclaban en la cabeza de Amu - _No puede ser... ¿Ikuto era uno de ellos? ¿Acaso él es la razón por la que volvieron a encontrarme? No, es imposible, ¿Pero por que Kazoumi...? No me digan que él estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo y en realidad no me ama... - _

Ella sintió una punzada en su corazón, que en cualquier momento, aquel brillo que por fin había regresado, iba a desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Pero no fue lo único que sintió, de repente un golpe fuerte dio contra su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente...

* * *

_**Amu pov...**_

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TODO MI ESFUERZO EN VANO! OTRA VEZ...

Otra vez...

Otra vez en ese cuarto, indefensa, solo que estaba vez mis charas seguían igual, mientras mi cuerpo se mantenía quieto y mi cabeza iba devorándome lentamente, ella gritaban y buscaban alguna forma de salir.

- ¡Oye! ¡Amu! ¡No te quedes allí acostada! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! - gritó Ran.

- No, ¿Para que? ¿Para volver a ser traicionada y herida otra vez? - sentí que mis lagrimas iban a salir de su escondite.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Si pierdes la fé, volveremos a ser como antes! ¡Vamos a ser Charas X! ¡No pierdas tu confianza! - dijo Dia.

- ¡¿Por que?! ¿Que confianza? ¡Ya no se puede confiar en nadie! -

Odiaba admitirlo, pero al final todos esos momentos que viví con Ikuto eran una farsa, me dolía el corazón pensar en eso, yo... yo lo amaba, me costaba admitirlo, pero era así. Aunque todavía no tengo pruebas, probablemente solo era un mal entendido mio, por suerte quedaba una pizca de brillo en mi que me daba fuerza y optimismo.

Me paré para poder abrir esa puerta, salir y aclarar la situación, pero las cosas ocurrieron por si solas, la puerta se abrió, no... fue abierta por alguien... esa persona era...

- ¡Ikuto! - exclamé al verlo. Él estaba solo, lo cual me alegró y mucho, mi corazón gritaba de felicidad, quería abrazarlo, pero algo lo impidió...

Él me empujó a la cama y me agarró las muñecas, y las posicionó arriba de mi cabeza.

- Oye, Ikuto, no creo que sea el momen... - fui callada antes de terminar, callada por un beso. Pero fue diferente, me di cuenta que ese beso era diferente, no era cálido y apasionante, era rudo, igual... igual a...

- Amu... Que fácil eres... - aquellas palabras provocaron otro miedo y estaca en mi corazón.

Sentí sus lengua que recorría mi cuello. ¡Pero no! ¡Era diferente! ¡¿Que pasaba con Ikuto?! ¡¿Donde estaba esa calidez y dulzura!? Tenía miedo...

Pude verlo, vi sus ojos, ya no reflejaban ese brillo, ahora estaban negros, sin vida. Malas intenciones provenían de ellos. Y así fue, sentí que su mano intentaba arrancarme el vestido, pero no deje que le haga.

- ¡No! ¡Ikuto! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡¿Que sucede contigo?! - mi cuerpo se sacudía, impidiendo que él me tocará, me gustaba que lo hiciera, pero esta vez era diferente.

Mis charas de alguna manera ya no estaban, no tenía ni la menor idea a donde pudieron haber ido, seguramente a por ayuda, eso me alivio un poco pero aún así, el miedo y sufrimiento me estaban absorbiendo nuevamente.

Ikuto por fin me quitó el vestido, sentí sus labios y su lengua recorriendo mi piel.

- Ah... no... ¡Basta! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Déjame en paz! - ese último grito hizo que mi pierna le pegara una patada, provocando que él cayera al suelo, no se porque pero luego de eso no se movió más...

Volví a vestirme y corrí hacía la puerta para huir, pero otra persona apareció en frente mío.

- ¿Intentando escapar, niña? - Kazoumi, maldito seas...

- ¡Tu! ¡Dime! ¡¿Que le hiciste a Ikuto?! -

- Yo no le hice nada... él decidió hacerlo por su propia cuenta, todo era un plan -

- ¿Que? - mis ojos se abrieron como nunca.

- Acéptalo, mocosa, en tu vida no existe los finales felices... - él me agarró del brazo, pero inmediatamente logre zafarme de él y volví a escapar.

- ¡Guardias! ¡Atrapenla! - gritó, apenas lo hizo, un ejercito de guardias me estaba persiguiendo, pero mis reflejos lograron esquivarlos.

Por suerte pude salir del edificio y refugiarme en el mismo callejón donde fui encontrada, otra vez volví al comienzo... , ¿Que haría con mi vida? ¿Donde estaban mis charas? Sin ellas se me haría imposible seguir adelante. Esto ya lo había vivido antes, fue en ese momento donde Ikuto me encontró solo que esta vez no iba a confiar en nadie, pero en nadie más, no importa si era hombre o mujer, ya se me era imposible volver a creer en alguien...

- Te odio, Ikuto Tsukiyomi... -

* * *

_**Dios, dios, dios soy tan malota (?**_

_**Ya se, merezco ser enterrada viva ewe **_

_**¿Se dan cuenta que hago esto en todos mis otros fics? xDD **_

_**Nos vemos ._./ (a menos de que Meli me mate antes DD:)**_


End file.
